The Ogre and The Fairy
by jadachavis
Summary: Fantasia, the realm of magic, is separated into 2 parts; the light side and the dark side. The ogres and the fairies have been at odds with each other trying to take over the other's part of Fantasia, making the land either covered in light or covered in darkness. But will the love of the young ogre prince Kevin and the beautiful prince Eddward put an end to this war?
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

KV: Edd...Marry me.

DD: What?

KV: Marry me, Edd...Marry me instead of the Fairy King. We can unite Fantasia as one, the Fairy prince and the ogre prince, uniting both darkness and light.

DD: But...The Fairy King...He won't approve of this...and Eddy, Ed, and everyone...

Edd walks towards the edge of the pond reflecting the night sky and himself.

DD: ...What will they think?

Kevin hugs Edd from behind and looks at both of there Reflections in the pond.

KV: I don't care what those dorks, what the damn Fairy King, or anyone thinks. Everyone is meant to be with someone, even if that someone is from another race. So please, Edd...

Kevin takes Edd's hand. Edd turns to see Kevin getting down on one need and holding a small rotten flower ring in his hand. Edd blushes tint red, he gets teary eyed and a tear falls down his cheek.

KV: Will you marry me?

Edd smiles warmly at his beloved ogre.

DD: ...Yes.

Kevin smiles and places the rotten flower ring on his Edd's finger, which comes back to its former beauty once Edd's skin touches it. Edd cuffs Kevin's cheeks in his hands, pulls him up off his knee, and kisses him. Kevin wraps his arms around Edd's waist and pulls him closer to his body. He breaks the kiss and smiles at his beloved Fairy.

KV: I love you...my beautiful fairy.

DD: I love you, too...my handsome ogre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The sunlight shines through the shadows of the trees. Dew sparkles on the flowers, the leaves on the trees, and the grass, increasing the beauty of the light side of Fantasia. The sun shines across the Crystallia Lagoon, to the ocean, to the white, marbled Castle called Milania. The Milania castle is home to the Fairy King elder brother of Fairy prince, Eddy. The Fairy King had wings that had the wrong span of a Griffin, they were violet mixed with shades of red. Eddy was just the same, only his wings were smaller and his height was shorter. The Fairy King look over the balcony of his room to see Eddy and his two friends who had the same name as him, relaxing in the garden. There was Ed, a satur, who wasn't the brightest of the bunch, but had a way to cheer people up when they're down. And there was Edd spelled with two D's, a fairy prince Eddy's and the Fairy King's parents took in after his parents went away and never came back. He was the brains of the group. Edd was dress in a jumper that white and sleeve less at the top with a slit on the back, violent and short at the bottom enough to show his legs, and had a long sheer covering from one side of his body to the other. Edd's wings were small, but the color was beautiful; a light red with bright pink glow and shimmers little bits of gold when he flaps his wings. He always had a black scarf with two white stripes on it around his head; never takes it off. As the years went by the Fairy King notice how Edd has changed from a know - it - all nerd kid to an intelligent, beautiful young man. The Fairy King was looking for a queen and he thought Edd would make a perfect fit.

FK: Edd...

Edd looked up to see the Fairy King floating down from his balcony to the gardens. Eddy sat up to look at his brother in question.

EY: What do you want? Can't you see were trying to relax.

FK: Relax, little brother. I merely wish to speak with my bride.

Eddy looked at Edd. Edd looked at Eddy and place his hand on his shoulder, giving him a sign that he will be fine.

DD: Its Alright, Eddy. How might I help you, Sire?

FK: I wish to speak to you about something.

DD: ...okay?

The Fairy King held his hand out to Edd to help him off the ground, and the two being to walk back towards the castle. Eddy watched as the two left the gardens. Eddy knew that his brother wants Edd and when the Fairy King wants something, he'll stop at nothing to get it. That was one thing Eddy didn't like about his brother. Ed watched as Edd and the Fairy King left too and then looked back down at Eddy.

E: Eddy, where's Double D going?

Eddy laid back down on the ground, his hands behind his head, and his eyes looking up at the sky.

EY: Don't worry about it, Ed. Scarf head just went to talk to my brother about something.

More likely it's about making him the Fairy queen when this war with the damn ogres is over. I wish he give up on Edd already, it's obviously he doesn't want him. Edd thought. Eddy didn't really care about who wanted Edd, cause he knew that Edd isn't one to give his heart away so easily, even if it is the Fairy King. Inside the castle, the Fairy King and Edd walked to the ballroom. The ballroom was the main attraction through out the whole castle, covered in white marble from the floors to the ceiling with flower vines climbing up the walls by the windows. Edd notice a small flower on one of the vines that wasn't in bloom like the others.

FK: Edd...

His attention was brought back to the Fairy King.

DD: What is it, your highness?

FK: Edd...do you remember when my parents took you in?

DD: I do.

FK: Well, I always thought you were kinda a know - it - all nerd. You loved studying, you spent most of you time you had to yourself in the library, and you always talked so formal about everything.

DD: Well, I was raised differently before I came here.

Edd walked over to the flower bud. With one little magic touch, the flower blossomed. Edd smiled and sniff the flower, taking in the aroma. The Fairy King loved how Edd can make any plant beautiful with one touch, not only that Edd was one of the best healers throughout the light side of Fantasia. The Fairy King walked over and stood beside Edd, admiring the beauty.

FK: Yeah...Edd, you know that I'm looking for a queen to rule by my side, right?

Edd looked up at the Fairy King.

DD: Yes, I'm aware of the fact.

The Fairy King then took Edd's hand, which surprises Edd. He placed his other hand on top of Edd's and gave a tiny squeezed.

FK: Edd... I've watched you grow up from a nerd kid to an intelligent, beautiful fairy.

DD: You're highness?

FK: Edd...I was hoping...you would become my queen.

Edd took his hand away from the Fairy King and held it to his chest. He looked at the Fairy King, shocked and confused.

DD: What?

FK: Once this war between the ogres is over. Once all of Fantasia is mine, I want you to be my queen and rule by my side. Anything you wish, I'll make it come true. Just say you'll be mine?

Edd couldn't believe what the Fairy King was asking him, he wasn't sure what to say. He looked down at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with the Fairy King. He wanted to run out of the room, but knew that he couldn't do it; it would be rude, plus he's in front of the Fairy King.

DD: ...uh...I...I-I...

FK: You don't have to give me an answer now. Just think about it.

Edd still couldn't look at the Fairy King, but gave him little nodded before he sprouted his wings and flew out the window. The Fairy King watch as the small fairy flew from his sight.

Oh, Edd...even if you say 'No', I'm not gonna give up so easily. I'll make you my queen...even if it's by force.

Edd flew as fast as he could until he got to the edge of the light side of Fantasia. Edd landed near a waterfall that was hidden deep inside the forest, no one came here except Edd and his mermaid friend Hannah. Edd sat on the rock that was in the middle of the waterfall.

Oh my lord...did that really just happen? Edd asked himself.

DD: Hannah?

Edd looked at the water surrounding him. The water was so clear, you could see every colorful scale on every fish that swam in the water.

DD: Hannah? Are you here? I really need to talk to you.

Edd then heard a small splash coming from behind the water fall. A big, green, shiny tail fin popped out of the water and made its way towards Edd. The tail fin went into the water and a dark skinned girl with long, key lime green hair and yellow eyes surfaced out of the water. This was Hannah, Edd's mermaid friend.

HH: Hey, Double D.

DD: Salutations, Hannah. How are you?

HH: I'm good, it's gonna be high tide soon and I'm gonna be able to walk on land for a while. Ooh, I'm so excited.

DD: I'm glad you are.

Hannah saw the look in Edd's eyes. The look of worry and confusion.

HH: What's up with you?

Edd sighed and held his knees close to his chest.

DD: The Fairy King...

HH: What about him?

DD: The Fairy King wants me to marry him.

Hannah tilted her head to the side, her eyes widen, and her face said 'Are you fucking serious?'.

HH: Are you fucking serious?!

DD: Language, Hannah. And yes I'm serious.

HH: Why are you not happy? I mean Fairy queen of Fantasia, such a huge title.

DD: Yeah...I know.

Edd let go of his knees and put his feet into the water. The water was warm and it felt good on his feet. He saw a few tiny fish nibbling at his toes which tickle him. Hannah lifted herself on to the rock and sat beside Edd.

HH: But...that's not what you want...is it?

DD: Hannah, don't get me wrong. The Fairy King is a nice person and I'm grateful that his family took me in after my parents abandoned me, but...I can't marry him.

HH: Why not?

DD: Because...I just don't see a future with him and all of Fantasia, including the dark side of Fantasia, controlled by him.

Edd being to play with his fingers.

DD: I keep having dreams about both sides of Fantasia becoming one. Not being covered in only light or in darkness by itself...but where every magical creature, both light and darkness living together as one.

HH: And in you dream...how does Fantasia become one?

Edd looks at the water then back at Hannah, his cheeks tinted red.

DD: Its a...it's a bit fuzzy, but...I see myself. Oh you're gonna think this is silly.

Hannah let's out a small giggle and smiles.

HH: We won't know unless you tell me.

Edd smiled at Hannah and let out a small giggle himself. He adjusted his scarf around his head.

DD: Well...At the end of my dream, before I awake up...I see myself cradling a baby in my hands. He's good green, curly hair and he's just adorable. Then I feel a pair hands touch me shoulders and a pair of lips kiss my cheek and my neck. Then he whispers in my ear. 'Even in another life, you and I will always find a way to be together. But for now, in this life, let's enjoy our time here. In the land we brought together with our child we created...I love you, my beautiful fairy.' Then he lifts my face, I closer my eyes and he kisses me. The minute I open my eyes to see his face...I wake up.

HH: Wait?! A child you two created? Your both guys.

DD: Don't ask me how, like I said it's just a dream...even though it felt so, so real. I think that one moment and just wonder who that person was.

HH: Well...my mom always said that...If you have a dream about someone that feel unbelievably real, then that dream someone is meant to be your true love in reality.

DD: Really?

HH: Yeah. And I'm sure that your true love will show up soon, you just gotta be patient.

DD: Yeah...patient.

Just then, Hannah and Edd heard a rustler in the distance. Edd and Hannah hide inside the cave behind the water fall. This water fall was hidden, only Edd and Hannah knew about this place so who was out there? The rustling became louder as it got closer to the water fall. Edd and Hannah looked at each other hoping it was an animal, but it wasn't. On the other side of the water fall was a figure of a person. Judging by the looks of the figure, he was tall, muscular, but limping over. The figure was also groaning, sounded like he was in pain.

He's in pain. Edd thought concerned. Soon the figure collapsed, which caused Edd to pop his head from behind the water fall. He let out a small gasp to find it was an ogre and hide himself back inside the water fall.

HH: What's wrong?

DD: Its an ogre.

HH: What?

Edd peeked his head back out of the water fall to look at the collapsed ogre. The ogre had long, fire red hair. He was quite muscular, every part of his body except his, biceps, thighs, chest and back was covered in dark, blackish green fur. He had a red cape on him too with a hood attached to it. Edd flipped him over on to back to see face. Even though his face and his body was covered in scratches and bruises, he was tall really...really hot. Edd blushed as he looked at the ogre's face, he felt his heart race but soon came to a stop when he heard a horse neigh. The horse was black with blood red horns and hair. The horse came closer to Edd and the ogre, Edd than petted the horse on its snout. Then he heard the ogre groan again in pain, his head resting on Edd's lap. The Ogre managed to open his eyes for a quick second. He had emerald green eyes with little specs of yellow in them. His eyes met with Edd's deep ocean blue ones. The ogre smiled, and before he passed out again, he said.

?: Such pretty eyes...

Edd blushed again, he felt his heart pounding against his chest. He brushed his hand through the ogre's hair and place the other one on the ogre's face, gliding his thumb across his cheek. It was almost night fall, Edd need to return home, but he couldn't leave the injured ogre. Edd took one more look at the ogre's face.

DD: Who are you, ogre?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

It was night fall and the moon and stars were out. The moonlight shined everywhere, making the dark light up blue. The water reflected the night sky. The ogre awaken in the cave behind the water fall, he still felt a little weak but manage to stand a bit. He walked from out of the cave to find his horse sleeping and someone brushing her hair while she slept. The Ogre was surprise to see that his horse let someone other than him touch her; His horse was never really fond of strangers, she wouldn't even let his comrades touch her, so how is this person touching her? The ogre watched the person closely, he began to walk over to them but hunched over in pain.

?: Mnh!

Edd turned to see the ogre up and walking a bit. He sat the brush he was using to brush the horse's hair down on the ground and flew over to the ogre.

DD: You shouldn't be up, ogre.

?: ...You're a fairy?

DD: Yes, you're on the light side of Fantasia.

The ogre looked at Edd, his eyes sparkles more brightly than the stars.

?: ...Such pretty eyes.

Edd blushed, his cheeks turned red as he looked at the ogre.

?: I remember seeing those eyes before.

Edd couldn't help but smile.

DD: ...You managed to say that before you passed out.

?: ...I did, didn't I? Mnh!

The ogre winced in pain. Edd caught him before he fell and walked him over to his horse. His horse awaken and lifted her head. Edd sat the ogre down by his horse, the ogre petted her snout and chuckled.

?: You know, I'm quite surprised at you, Motoa.

DD: Motoa?

?: That's her name.

DD: Oh. What are you so surprised about?

?: Motoa is never fond of strangers. She doesn't let anybody touch her, not even my comrades and we been together since we were kids. I'm surprised she let you, a fairy, touch her...that must be a good sign, I guess.

Motoa let out a snort. She looked at the ogre, then at Edd. She scooted the brush Edd was using back to his hand.

DD: You want me to finish brushing your hair?

Motoa snorted again add a reply 'yes'. The ogre laughed again and looked back up at Edd.

?: What's your name, fairy?

Edd looked over at the ogre as he continued to brush Motoa's hair.

DD: ...Uh...Eddward, spelled with two D's. Everyone just calls me 'Double Dee'.

?: Double D, huh? I'm Kevin...

Edd eyes widen at the name. 'Kevin...I've heard that name from somewhere.' Edd thought.

DD: Kevin?...As in...the ogre prince Kevin?

KV: That's right.

Kevin hissed in pain and held his ribs, they were probably broken. Edd placed a hand on his ribs.

DD: Here. Let me...

Edd's hand started to glow bright blue and Kevin's broken ribs started to heal slowly. Kevin looked at Edd. 'He has long eye lashes for a guy.' Kevin thought. Edd looked up at Kevin, their eyes met and both of their faces tinted red. Silence felled all round them, all that could be heard were the woodland creatures in the distance. Edd then broke the silence.

DD: Prince Kevin...mind telling me how you ended up over on this side of Fantasia?

Kevin looked up at the sky and let's out a depressing sigh.

KV: I tried to do a good thing and it turned out to be a big mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The clouds covered the sky. Every part of the sky was blackish grey. The water was shallow, from Diablo ' s Swamp to the ocean but still safe enough to swim in. The clouds shadowed over the black bricked castle, Raykamin. The Raykamin castle was home of the ogre king, the ogre queen, and their only son, ogre prince Kevin. The Ogre King was preparing to go to war with the Fairy King, he was in the battle room with several of his generals. The Ogre Queen and Kevin on the other hand, were in the throne room sitting on their thrones, inspecting the suitors his mother chosen for him to marry...For the fifth time. Several girls and boys were lined up; some were witches, some were goblins, and some were ogres as well.

OQ: So...

Kevin looked at his mother.

KV: So what?

OQ: Are you finally gonna choose someone?

Kevin looked at each suitors that came to the throne. He looked at them up and down, walking in circles. Sadly, none of them had the 'thing' add he would recall. One by one they were all sent away. The Ogre Queen sighed in disappointment.

OQ: Kevin...

KV: Sorry, mother...but just like they others, none of them had it.

OQ: Kevin, you need to stop worrying this... 'thing' that someone needs to have. When we won this war against the Fairy King and finally make all of Fantasia ours, you'll be the named the Ogre King.

KV: Yeah...Mother, why do we have to have all of Fantasia covered in darkness anyway? I mean this war just seems pointless to me. Can't we just...you know find a way to live together peacefully?

OQ: ...Kevin, light and darkness cannot live as one. That's why one must overpower the other and why you must choose someone to marry before than.

The Ogre Queen wrapped her arm around Kevin's shoulder and they walked over to the Window. They looked out at the ocean, just as gray as the sky. Kevin looked at goods mother's reflection and she was looking at his. Kevin looked liked his father but had some similarities of his mother, like her green eyes, her red hair, and her freckles.

OQ: This 'thing' you are searching for in someone. How would you know when it's there?

Kevin exhaled sharply looking at his reflection.

KV: I'll just know, mom...but it's not helping if you keep picking someone for me.

OQ: Well, I may be queen but I'm still your mother and I'm not getting anyway younger. I want some grandchildren.

KV: Mom! I'm only 23, can I still live my life first for a bit longer?

After a few hours Kevin and his gang went scouting through the forest. In his gang were his best friends; Nat the ogre, Rolf the goblin, Nazz the witch, and Jake the soul eater.

NT: Yo, Kev. Where the hell we going, man?

KV: Were just scouting, Nat. Plus I needed to get out of the palace.

NZ: Your mom rambling on about the marriage stuff again?

KV: She's really pushing it on me.

NT: Why not just have someone steal you sperm while you sleep?

KV: Like seriously?!

Just then they heard a branch snap in the distance and they stopped.

RF: What was that?

KV: I don't know, but I'm gonna check it out.

Kevin hopped off of Motoa and carefully walked towards the noise. His hand glowed green and made a club appear.

JK: I can sense two souls near by.

Kevin look over his shoulder at Jake who was floating above him. His body was covered in black, only thing that was visible were his eyes, which looked like that of a demons.

JK: They're small, but not from this side of Fantasia.

'Probably some kids from the light side.' Kevin thought. Kevin continued walking when he heard someone crying. He moved two big leaves from his view to see that he was right; it was two fairy kids who were obviously lost. Kevin then made his club disappear and let his hood down of his face. The children looked at him scared, Kevin kneel down to their level, and he smiled. He wanted to show the kids that he was no threat to them.

KV: Hey, you two. What are you guys doing on this side of Fantasia?

Kid 1: We were playing at the border line with some friends and one of us kicked our ball really hard into the black forest.

Kid 2: We came to look for it...

The kid held out a blue ball that had little stars on them and showed it to Kevin.

Kid 2: Even though we found the ball... We got lost.

The kid sniffled wiping a tear from her eye. Even though they were fairy children, Kevin knew that they wouldn't survive out here in the black forest; no child can.

KV: Well I know my way around this forest. I can take you to the border line my self. Besides, your parents are probably worried sick?

The kids faces lit up in relief. They took both of Kevin's hands and begin to walk to the borderlines. Motoa soon came following after them and Kevin sat the children on Motoa's sattle. After a few more miles they made it to the border line.

KV: Okay, we're here.

Kevin looked back smiling at the kids, but something was wrong: the kids were laughing, but not like children. Their voices changed and they had wicked smiles growing from one side on the faces to the other.

Kid 1: You shouldn't have done that, ogre prince.

KV: What the hell?!

The children turned into adults and began to attack Kevin. Kevin was caught off guard and tried his best to fight off these damn trickiers. They scratched his skin deep enough for to bleed, they punched him so hard he spatted out blood from his mouth and broken his nose, they kicked him so hard in the stomach that they broken several of his ribs. After a few more beatings, the trickiers left him for dead but not before leaving him a message.

Trickiers: A message from our king: You'll never have the light side of Fantasia.

With that they left. Kevin was beaten pretty badly but managed to but his fingers to his mouth and whistle a call for Motoa. Motoa came, Kevin grabbed the straps and pulled himself up. He wrapped his arm around her for support as he limped over holding his ribs. He looked back at the Black Forest, he knew that he was too badly injured and wasn't gonna be able to make it home so he thought maybe there was somewhere he could hide until night fall.

KV: C'mon Motoa...we need to find somewhere to hide.

Soon Kevin and Motoa heard the roaring of a waterfall and voices. They headed towards the voices, Kevin was on the verge of collapsing but managed to pull his hood over his head, and walk to the waterfall. Kevin thought he heard voices but no one was there, he groaned in pain, and before he knew it, his legs gave out and everything went black. Then Kevin felt something warm and soft under his head, he fluttered his eyes open to meet with deep, ocean blue, sapphired colored eyes. Those eyes were nothing like he seen before. This was the 'thing' he was looking for. Oh, he could stare at those eyes all day, everday if he could keep his open...But who's eyes were they? Kevin's lips curled into a gentle smile.

KV: Such pretty eyes...

And then...He passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Edd looked at Kevin with shock in his eyes. Why would the Fairy King do such a thing? He knew that the two sides were at war, but why hurt Kevin who was only trying to help two kids get home even though they turned out to be trickiers? Edd's eyes soften a bit and just stared at Kevin's broken ribs that he was healing.

DD: ...I'm so sorry...I would never think the Fairy King would cease to such a level...

Kevin looked at Edd. He saw the guilt in his blue, pretty eyes that hide under his long black lashes. He didn't like seeing this guilt expression on the fairy's face, he cuffed Edd's chin gently in between his thumb and index finger, and lifted his face so that their eyes met. Edd felt his cheeks warm up again. Those same emerald green eyes with little specs of yellow glew so bright in the dark. Kevin felt the same as Edd did, he just couldn't stop looking into those eyes, the eyes that looked just like the night sky with every star in every corner twinkling brightly. Not only that, he couldn't stop looking at Edd's lips...Those sweet, plump, and pink colored lips that he wanted to place his own lips on. Without thinking...Kevin did just that. Edd's eyes widen at first but then they closed, and before he knew it...He was kissing him back. Somehow both just knew...that this felt right, like this was- suddenly Edd pulled away and covered his mouth with hand. He's face was red from ear to ear and Kevin felt himself blush. They both looked away from each other and down at the ground, embarrassed.

KV: 'I can't believe I just did that...'

DD: 'I can't believe I let that happen...'

KV: '...But...'

DD: '...And yet...'

They looked at each other again.

Both: '...It felt...nice.'

Silence felled around them again, the roarings of the waterfall and the sounds of the animals could be heard. Kevin broke the silence.

KV: Ahem...uh...sorry, I-I didn't mean to do that, really. I have no clue what came over me.

DD: Oh, uh, no...it's alright. I mean I just met you, and yet it felt...

Edd blushed looking back at Kevin's rids he was healing. He thought about the kiss that just happen and he smiled. He had a gap in between his teeth...He looked so adorable.

DD: Anyway, your ribs are healed. I got some of your bruises and scratches healed, too. I left some minor ones so your parents would think you just felled or something.

KV: Yeah...cool...

Kevin came to realization of how long his been gone.

KV: AH SHIT!

Edd jumped a little bit at Kevin's sudden out burst.

DD: Language, Kevin.

Kevin chuckled at Edd.

KV: Sorry, but you sound like my mom. But seriously, I should be getting back, they're probably searching for me right this minute.

Kevin got to his feet and so did Motoa. He pulled his hood over his head and got on the back of Motoa ready to ride back home, but before he did he looked back down at Edd. Edd fluttered his wings so that he and Kevin were at eye level. Kevin took hold of Edd's hand and intertwine their fingers together.

KV: I wish to see you again, Edd. Tell me how I might find this place.

Edd nodded. He closed his eyes and the fingers that he had intertwined with Kevin started to glow, only this time it combined with Kevin's dark magic, and the glow became yellow and a inscription appeared. Edd opened his eyes and let go of Kevin's hand, the glow didn't vanish though, neither did the inscription. Kevin had never seen this happen before and couldn't take his eyes on his hands.

DD: "When a flower blossoms, a bell will ring.."

KV: Huh?

DD: "...It will ring louder, until it is spring."

KV: What does that mean?

Edd giggled with his adorable, gap - toothed smile.

DD: Its an enchantment my mother taught me whenever I was lost. The inscription will change into a bell and three flowers; the closer you get to me or the closer I get to you. ..

Edd showed Kevin his hand with the inscription on it which did change into a bell and three flowers. All of the flowers were in bloom and the bell was swinging back and forth, ringing not so loud but loud enough the Edd and Kevin could hear. The same thing was going on on Kevin's hand.

DD: ...One by one, the flowers will bloom and the bell will ring louder. No one but you and me will hear it. This way, you'll see me again and I will know you're coming.

Kevin looked down at his hand then back up at Edd. He looked at the scarf around his head and got curious.

KV: Hey.

DD: Yes?

KV: You think tomorrow night, when I come to see you...

Kevin reached his hand out to touch the end of Edd's scarf, but Edd grabbed him before he could.

DD: Sorry...it's the last thing I have of my parents. Plus, it's enchanted for...personal reasons. I'm not ready to show what's under here to everyone, yet.

Kevin looked disappointed, but he did understand. He again intertwined his fingers with Edd's and brought his hand to his lips and pressed then against Edd's hand. Edd blushed.

KV: Well...When you're ready, let me be the first to see.

Kevin let go of Edd's hand and grabbed Motoa's riding straps.

DD: See you tomorrow night, Kevin.

Kevin smiled and bowed his head to Edd.

KV: See ya...Edd. YAH!

And just like that, Kevin and Motoa were gone. Edd picked up the brush he was using on Motoa's hair, he flipped his hand over to see the inscription. The bell was slowing down, the ring became softer, the flowers returned to buds, and with that the inscription was gone. Edd touched his cheeks to notice that they were still warm, then he trailed his finger to his lips. His heart began to race, he clutched his the top of his jumper to where his heart is, he liked this feeling, and he didn't want it to stop. Edd couldn't wait to see Kevin again, but he questioned himself if this was a good idea or the worst mistake of his life. He continued to question himself, but that smile never left his face and his cheeks were still red as ever.

HH: I saw that.

Edd jumped to see Hannah sitting on the rock, with her chin resting on her palm, and a sly smile on her face, giggling. Edd pouted at her for ease dropping, but a smirk grew on his face again. He rolled his eyes at her.

DD: You won't tell anyone?

HH: My lips are sealed.

Miles into the black forest, Kevin and Motoa were heading home. Kevin looked back at his hand to see the inscription was gone. He couldn't believe that he liked a fairy, but at the same time he enjoyed this feeling the fairy had left him. This was the 'thing' he was looking for.

KV: Motoa, I think I found the one I was looking for...but how can I explain this to everyone, especially mom and dad.

Just then he heard someone calling his name. It sounded like Nat.

NT: KEVIN!

It was Nat.

NT: KEVIN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, MAN?!

Kevin rolled his eyes and began to walk over towards Nat.

NT: MOTHER FUCKER, PRINCE OR NO PRINCE, YOU DON'T SHOW YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW I'M-

KV: You'll what, Nat?

Nat turned around to see Kevin and Motoa coming from behind him. He looked at Kevin and noticed a couple of scratches on his arms and legs.

NT: The fuck happen to you?

Thank God, Edd healed his major injuries. Kevin is the best warrior in his kingdom, to tell everyone those kids were actually trickiers and they beat the shit out of him was just...embarrassing.

KV: I fell when I took those kids back to the light side.

Kevin steered Motoa to walk back home. Nat and his horse Jasper did the same and came up beside him.

NT: Ok...then why were you gone for most of the day?

Kevin wasn't sure if he should tell Nat about Edd, but Nat was his best friend. If anyone could keep Kevin's secrets it was Nat.

KV: ...You can't tell anyone.

Nat raised an eyebrow in question.

NT: Alright?...What's the big secret this time?

KV: I went exploring on the light side of Fantasia...and I met someone over there.

Nat eyes widen in surprise, a smirk came across his face.

NT: Who is she?

KV: "He" is a fairy, and his name is Edd.

Kevin saw Nat's reaction from the corner of his eyes.

NT: "Edd?"...As in "Eddward, the fairy prince."

Kevin's became speechless.

KV: Fairy Prince?

NT: Yeah? I've heard that the Fairy King's parents took him in after his parents mysteriously vanished one day. You seriously didn't know?

KV: No, I mean I just met him. I knew the name sounded familiar, but...Holy fuck.

NT: What?

KV: Dude...I think I'm in love with him.

NT: What?

KV: I think I'm in love with him. He has the 'thing' I'm looking for...He's the one I've been looking for.

Nat shrugged his shoulders.

NT: ...Not gonna judge you man, love is love. There's just one problem for you though.

KV: What's that?

NT: The Fairy King wants him, too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Kevin was in his room. The walls were black, the floor was golden yellow with a huge brown bear pleat covering the floor. On the right side of his room was a tall window that led to the balcony outside that looked over the kingdom to the Black Forest. The left side of his room was his bedroom door made from the strongest tree in the Black Forest and a few pictures of himself, his family, and his friends. Kevin was outside sitting on the rail of the balcony. His minor scars he got from "falling in the woods" were covered in bandages. He looked over at the Black Forest, rubbing his left hand over his right hand that had Edd's inscription imprinted on it, and the wind blowing through his fire, red hair. Kevin couldn't get Edd out of his mind. Anytime he thought about Edd a smile grew on his face and he would give out a tiny laugh.

KV: 'Edd.'

Kevin's smile soon vanished off his face as he thought about what Nat said to him during their walk in the forest.

NT: The Fairy King wants him, too.

KV: What do you mean "The Fairy King wants him"? And how do you know?

NT: Word gets out, dude. It even reaches pass the border line. Anyway, I've heard from someone that the Fairy King asked Prince Eddward to be his wife after the war is over.

KV: ...

NT: Kevin?

KV: ...No way, in fucking hell, am I letting that happen.

Kevin clenched his fist tightly, enough that his fingernails impaled his skin and drew blood. Just the thought of the Fairy King ruling over the dark part of Fantasia and making Edd his bride drew him over the edge. He punched the solid rock of his balcony and cracked it, unclenching his fist. Looking at the small, blood covered concrete then at his bloody knuckles and palm, Kevin brought his hand up to his lips and blew on it. The blood blew of his hand like smoke, but the wounds were still there. A pack of bandages sat on the night stand, he jumped off the railing, grab the bandages, and sat down his bed.

KV: If Edd was here, he would heal this for me.

Kevin wrapped the bandages around his wounded hand then let out a loud yawn. Just when he was about to settle into bed he heard a knock on the door.

KV: Come in.

The door opened and in walked Jeanne, Kevin's baby sister. She was about 5 or 6 years old, she had the same emerald green eyes that Kevin and their mother had, and dark brown hair. It was late so she was in her night gown that reached down to her toes and the sleeves were so long they touch her finger tips.

JN: Kevy, Kevy.

"Kevy" was the nickname she gave him since she learned to talk. Jeanne was one of many who hold a special place in his heart, he was always happy to see her smiling face. And Kevin didn't know how but Jeanne knew when her older brother was feeling sad or happy.

KV: Hey, you lil' night crawler.

Jeanne ran over to Kevin, holding her arms up for him to pick her up and sit her on his lap. She hugged Kevin around his neck and he hugged her back, rocking get back and forth, laughing.

KV: Why are you still up? Shouldn't you be in bed?

JN: Jeanne wanted to sleep over with Kevy. Kevy hurt himself, so Jeanne wants to help him get better.

Kevin couldn't help but get a goofy smile on his face and turn a shade a pink on his face. His was a big brother to a caring, sweet, innocent, and adorable little sister. Though he did wonder what it would have been like if Jeanne was born a boy.

KV: Aaawww, you're so sweet!

Kevin started tickling Jeanne in her ribs which made her burst out in laughter. She begged him to stop before she died laughing, and he did. Jeanne then put her serious face back on.

JN: Kevy, how come you took so long coming back home? And don't lie to Jeanne!

She pouted with cheeks puffed up and the "Don't lie to me!" finger pointing in his face. Kevin couldn't lie to his sister. Well he'll lie to her about somethings, but not everything. Kevin sighed in quick defeat, putting his big hand on Jeanne's small finger, and place it back on her lap.

KV: Alright, alright...I don't know how, but you can see right through people.

Kevin settled on his bed, sitting Indian style, with Jeanne still in his lap facing the end of the bed that led to the floor. Kevin placed his hands on both sides of him and his hands glew green. He lifted his hands up and made small little figures appear. Jeanne liked it when Kevin tells her things about what happened to him, it was like having her own little puppet show. The figures started moving and Kevin started explaining what happened to him earlier. Of course, he didn't show him get his ass kicked by those trickiers, he made that go black.

KV: So after I my butt kicked by those trickiers, I went to go hide somewhere, and came across this beautiful waterfall.

Kevin showed her the waterfall and the figure collapsing on the ground.

KV: Soon after nightfall came, I woke up in a cave behind the waterfall, I walked out to find Motoa sleeping and getting her hair brushed by an unexpecting surprise.

Then appeared the figures of a horse that looked like Motoa, a figure that looked like Kevin, and a figure that looked like a fairy. Jeanne's eyes widen as she looked at the fairy. The fairy looked a lot like Edd.

JN: Is that a fairy? Kevy met a fairy?

Kevin cheeks flushed and he snickered. Jeanne looked at her blushing big brother, with stars in her eyes, and smiling.

JN: Kevy, is that fairy the one your looking for?

Kevin cleared his throat and looked at Jeanne.

KV: Yes he is.

JN: "He?"

KV: Yes. Big bro is in love with a fairy, and the fairy is a boy, and the boy's name is Edd, spelled with two D's.

JN: Is he nice, Kevy?

KV: He's real nice, and pretty, and a great healer. He healed most of my wounds before I came home.

Kevin put his hand on his ribs where Edd healed, thinking about him and his pretty blue eyes. Jeanne let out a big yawn which snapped Kevin or of his train of thought. She rubbed her drowsy eyes abs cuddled up against Kevin's chest, Kevin let out a small chuckle. He picked Jeanne up and got out of bed, Jeanne laid her head on the of Kevin's neck. Soon Kevin wad walking through the hall, closing in on Jeanne's bedroom, he looked out of the corner of his eye to find his little sister sleeping soundly with her mouth somewhat open and drool coming from the corner of it...So cute. He thought. Kevin walked into Jeanne's room, put get gentle on her bed, pulled her blanket on top of her, and kissed her forehead.

KV: I think you'll like him, Jeanne. Maybe one of these days I'll take you to go meet him...G'night, you little night crawler.

The next morning came and Edd was sitting in the gardens by himself. It was early in the morning and the sun was just rising, Edd thought this would be a good time to walk through the flower fields. Edd had one or two books in his hands, they were spell books of course; they belonged to his mother. One of them was filled with spells that can restore, replace, or erase someone's memory. Plus a few gave you the memories of loved ones, ancestors, and past lives. The other was filled with imagines of charms a person can use to hold the spell that was casted or enchant another person when wearing it. Edd opened the books and flipped a few pages, he stopped at a certain one.

DD: Hmmm?...

Somehow, Edd didn't know why, but these two books always peeked his interest because along reading and trying a few spells and making a few charms, a page was missing from one and two missing from the other; it looked like someone had ripped them out.

DD: I wonder what spell was on this page? And what charms were on these two?

Edd rubbed the ripped pieces of papers that was still attached to the books. He knew his mother wouldn't rip pages or of her books, so why were these pages missing? Suddenly something happened when Edd let go of the ripples. A bit of white magic collided with his blue magic.

DD: 'That's weird...The only person I know with white magic is...'

Edd blinked in confusion, trying to put two and two together then came to realization.

DD: Mother?

Edd's mother always left a bit of her magic in her things for Edd to find. They were kind of like notes she and his father would leave him before they went somewhere...but why in her books? Then Edd got a small vision and his eyes went white.

?: ...Edd...I hope you find this soon...

The woman sniffled, her eyes were tearing up. She had then same blue eyes that Edd had and raven hair. This was Edd's mother.

EM: ...listen your father and I are going away for a while...we don't know when we'll be back, but...

She sniffled again wiping away a tear.

EM: ...I want you to know that we're doing this because we love you and we wanted to keep you safe...There's a bad fairy here in Fantasia, he threatened to kill you if we didn't do as he said...I left you my scarf and my books so that you will still have a piece of us with you. Edd...my baby...my beautiful baby boy...Please watch out for this evil fairy, he's not like anyone we've encountered...He won't stop until you and all of Fantasia is his...Please, find Ke-

The vision ended, Edd could no longer see his mother. Edd wiped his cheek to find tears running down his face. His mother looked as if she was scared of this "Evil Fairy."

DD: Evil Fairy? Ke?

?: Edd?

Edd jumped at the sound of his name being called. He turned to see the his friends Rave standing behind him. Rave had brunette hair and purple wings that were about the same length as Edd's. Edd sighed in relief.

DD: Oh...Rave...it's you? What are you doing up so early?

RV: I came to check on you, I figured you'd be out here.

Rave went and sat beside Edd. He saw that Edd's eyes were red and puffy.

RV: Have you been crying?

Edd looked away, wiping any residue of his tears from his eyes and of his face.

DD: It's nothing, Rave. Just thinking of my mother.

Rave still had a concerned look on his face, but understood that Edd didn't want to talk about it, so he changed the subject.

Rave: So...you came home rather late last night...any reason why that is? Is not like you to miss your curfew.

Edd cheeks turned pink and he covered his mouth with his scarf, trying to hide his smile, but Rave could see him smiling in his eyes.

RV: Are you gonna tell me or not?

Edd was thinking about Kevin and the kiss they shared. They're suppose to meet up again tonight at the waterfall with the help of the Lost Enchantment he place on Kevin and himself. Edd, still hiding his smile and blushing from cheek to cheek, turned to look at Rave. He took a deep breath and sighed.

DD: I can trust you with a secret, right?

RV: Of course you can.

DD: I missed curfew because...Well...I met someone...

RV: Really?

Rave said with a scandalous sound in his voice. He scooted closer to Edd.

RV: Who?

Edd face turned from pink to red, he tried to his face by pulling the sides of his scarf together, Rave grabbed his wrist and uncovered his face.

RV: Who?

Edd took a small gulp and shut his eyes.

DD: Rave...I met the ogre prince, Kevin.

Edd peeked one of his eyes open to see Rave in a state of shock.

DD: Rave?

RV: The Ogre Prince. Edd you know we aren't supposed to talk with anyone on from the dark side of Fantasia.

Edd opened his eyes only to look down and frown.

DD: I-I know, but he was hurt. He got attacked by some trickiers who disguised themselves as fairy children, he was practically on the verge of dying. What was I supposed to do?...Plus...he's not so bad...

Edd started to play with his fingers and his frown turned back into a smile.

DD: He's actually quite nice...and handsome too...and quite muscular...

Rave could see the sparkle in Edd's eyes when he talked about Kevin. For some reason this felt like deja vu; like he's seen that look on Edd's face before...but where? Edd looked back up from his fingers to Rave.

DD: Rave...is it weird to say that...I'm in love with someone...who I just met?

Rave scratched the back of his neck.

RV: ...How is that weird?

Edd hugged his knees top his chest, glancing over at his mother's opened books.

DD: Well...it's just, I don't know why...but when I first saw him, he made my heart race...faster than usual. Plus...He kissed me, I kissed him back...Somehow it just felt...right. And yet so familiar, too.

Edd looked up at the sky, the sun was being to light up more.

DD: 'Kevin.' I'm going to see him again tonight.

Edd then crawled over to Rave looming him straight in the eye.

DD: Rave, you cannot tell anybody. Not Eddy, not Ed, not anyone! Especially, not the Fairy King! Promise me, you won't tell them!

RV: Alright! I won't tell anyone I swear.

DD: Thank you, Rave.

Edd gave Rave a friendly hug and Rave hugged him back, both of them were laughing. In the distance someone was listening to their conversation, doing his best trying to hide himself.

?: Damn it! That ogre is still alive?!


	7. Chapter 7

The Ogre and the Fairy

Chapter 6

As time went by, Edd and Kevin have been meeting at the waterfall every night. They've talked about their friends, their families, and other things, breaking each others' walls and opening up about their owns lives. Edd even told Kevin about his parents, how they went somewhere and never came back, and the Fairy King's parents taking him in. He even his mother's spell books that she left him.

KV: Why are there pages missing in these two?

DD: To be honest...I don't know. When I touch the ripples, I got a vision from my mother. She and father would leave a hint of their magic on different things for me to find, but...Mother would never leave one in her books; her bookcase, yes, but never her books.

They were inside the cave behind the waterfall, along with Kevin's horse, Motoa, who was drinking the water. Kevin was sitting against the wall with Edd in his lap, much like Jeanne. Edd was practicing ice spells from his mother's Element Spells Book. One was to make snowmen that obey your every commamd, another one was to shoot ice shards, but Edd's favorite was summoning Milo. Milo is the ice dragon that can only be brought out during the times of winter, but Edd could still communicate with him, plus his image could move. Edd then closed the book and turn to Kevin, Kevin looked back at Edd curiously.

DD: Hey Kevin?

KV: Yeah?

Edd got up off his lapand walked over to the water, Kevin seem to got a little nervous at what Edd was about to do. Edd glanced over he's shoulder and over to Kevin who was staring back at him with confusing eyes. Blushed cane to his cheeks and he turned back around to face the water, he grabbed the ends of his scarf.

KV: E-Edd? What are you doing?

DD: Showing you something...that I never shown anyone else...until now.

He started to unreveal it from around his shoulders, he stopped for a minute, a nervous and embarrassing feeling started to form in his stomach, and his hands began to shake. He took a deep breath, reach up for the rest of his scarf, and pulled it off his head. Soon white magic streamed down along with the scarf, revealing beautiful, raven black hair that had a silver streak mixed in it. When Edd turned around, Kevin's face turned bright red. Edd's bangs framed around his face perfectly, one side covered his left eye and the other had the silver streak continuing to the end of it. Edd's hair was long, past the shoulders, and a bit down his back. Kevin thought this was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, although their was a scar on Edd's forehead that looked like it was still healing a bit. Edd bit his bottom lip and his face flushed of embarrassment. His mind told him to put his scarf back on, but his body wouldn't listen. Instead he hugged himself and looked down at his feet, avoiding eye contact with the ogre in front of him.

DD: ...

Kevin got and walk towards Edd, Edd covered his scar with his hand and shut his eyes.

KV: Edd...

Kevin took Edd's wrist and pulled it from his scar. He took his other hand and brushed it through Edd's hair, feeling is softness until he reached the back of Edd's neck. Edd, still blushing, looked up at Kevin, meeting with his forest green eyes. A smile came to Kevin's face and place a kiss on Edd's scar, Edd blushed but soon started to relax soon as Kevin's warm lips came into contact with his forehead. Kevin looked back down at Edd.

DD: You don't think...I look...weird?

KV: Does this prove my answer?

Kevin's lips made a gentle brush with Edd's. He kissed Edd softly then it started to become a bit rough which Edd liked. Kevin gripped Edd's hair a bit tighter and pulled it, tilting Edd's head and deepening the kiss. Edd gasped at the sudden pull which gave Kevin a chance to sneak his tongue in his mouth, rubbing it along the roof of Edd's mouth and entangled his tongue with Edd's in a battle for dominates. Edd felt weak in the knees and soon fell back into the water, bringing Kevin along with him. The big splash startled Motoa, she looked around to see Edd and Kevin coming up from out of the water, Edd had his arms wrapped around Kevin's neck, Kevin had one of his arms around Edd's back and the other one trying to keep them afloat, both of them coughing and gasping for air. Once they got their breathing unset control, they smiled at each other, laughing. They looked over at Motoa who was snorting, obviously out of anger for scaring her and waking her up.

DD: Our apologies, Motoa; We didn't mean to scare or to wake you.

KV: Yeah...what he said.

Motoa got up and walked outside, leaving Edd and Kevin swimming in the water. They looked back at each other and started laughing again. Kevin's laugh soon died down as he looked Edd, absorbing the sweet sounds of his laughter, and memorizing his face of happiness. Edd's laughs died down as he looked up at Kevin. Both of their wet hairs stuck onto their faces, Edd's bangs covered his eye, Kevin lifted his hand, and moved his bang behind his ear.

KV: Well...I'll take that as a 'yes'?

Edd nodded. Kevin continued to look into Edd's eyes that reflected that light of the water.

KV: ...Such pretty eyes...

Edd giggled, moving his hands to Kevin's broad shoulders.

KV: Edd...can I tell you something?

Edd looked at Kevin with a confusing look on his face.

DD: Sure, Kevin.

Edd gasped when Kevin hoisted him up out of the water and sat him on the edge with his feet still in the water. Kevin spread Edd's knees apart and move himself in between his thighs, wrapping his arms around Edd's waist once again.

KV: Edd...I haven't known you for very long, but for some reason...that doesn't matter to me...I don't know why...but all of this feels familiar to me...like this has happened before.

Kevin looked up at Edd's face, his own face flushed pink. Edd couldn't lie to himself either. In a way Kevin was right; All of this felt familiar...them meeting, the feelings they get when around each other, and the kiss...oh the kiss. Edd hasn't known Kevin very long, but Edd felt safe when he was with Kevin. Edd cuffed Kevin's cheeks in his hands, gently caressing his thumb over Kevin's lips.

DD: I know how you feel, Kevin...it feels add though we were meant to be together.

Edd said in a soft, gentle, and loving voice. He lend down and pressed his lips on Kevin's. Kevin met him halfway and the two were intertwined with another kiss.

The kiss soon went from soft and sweet to rough and passionate as Edd was dragged back into the waterby Kevin. Kevin licked Edd's lips, asking for entrance which Edd allowed. Kevin moved his hands up Edd's back as he tilted his head to deepen their kiss. His fingers felt the slit in the back of Edd's romper which was connected together by a single button and began to try and snap it open, but was kind of struggling.

Edd chuckled in the kiss and pulled away. He turned around so his back was facing Kevin, he lifted his hand to his hair, and moved it out of the way so his back and neck were completely visible. He glanced over his shoulder to see Kevin's face heated up a bit and his eyes full of lust and love.

DD: Is this better, Kevin?

Kevin took a deep breath as he looked at the beautiful fairy prince in front of him. Edd's eyes widen as he felt two strong pair of arms wrap around him and a whisper into his ear.

KV: I love you...my fairy.

If Edd's face wasn't light up before, it would be now like the moon in the sky. Edd's heart skipped several beats as his eyes started to water. Then Edd remembered somethings...something he didn't understand or why he forgot. Someone said that to him before, many times actually, and that someone was-

KV: Edd?

Edd turned around and faced Kevin. Kevin's eyes widen as he saw tears fall down his cheeks and started to freak out.

KV: E-Edd?! What's wrong?! Why are you -

He was cut off as Edd clashed his lips with his own which was more passionate than before and surprised him a bit. It surprised him, but also triggered some memories of his own; He told someone this before, many times, and that someone was-

KV: 'Edd?'

Kevin broke the kiss, both of them panting hard. The looked at each other, Kevin lifted his hands to caress Edd's face, taking a moment to recognize a very familiar face.

KV: Edd?...Is it really you?

Tears continued to fall down Edd's face as he smiled and placed his hands on Kevin's. Kevin felt his own eyes begin to water.

DD: Yes...it's me, Kevin.

A single tear left Kevin's eye. He pulled Edd in for a hug and squeezed him, fearing that if he let go he would lose him again.

Sorry for the late update. Anyways next chapter will be a flashback of a memory from Kevin's and Edd's past. P.S. the chapter will have dirty scenes so if your not for boyxboy action, then this is not the fan fiction for you. Otherwise, enjoy and be ready four the next chapter update.


	8. Chapter 8

The Ogre and The Fairy

Hey Everyone, I'm extremely sorry for the very late Chapter update of this story. For the next few chapters this is going to be the real memories of how Kevin and Edd met and how the ended up forgetting each other. This chapter will be a real short one. Anyway enjoy the read.

Chapter 7

The Kingdom rejoiced for the new fairy prince was born. His hair was as black as the night with little white streaks, his eyes were as blue as the ocean, and his skin was as white as snow; just like his mother. The king and queen were blessed to have such a beautiful baby boy, they named the little fairy, Eddward. Everyone throughout Fantasia came, including the Royal Ogre Family.

The Ogres ruled the south side of Fantasia, the king and queen had a two year old son named Kevin. Kevin walked holding both his mother's and his father's hand as they all walked down the ale towards the fairy thrones, smiles were all on their faces. The Fairy King got up from his throne and walked over to the ogre family, while the fairy queen sat at her throne holding her precious, sleeping little Eddward in her arms. She would giggle everytime she saw a smile growing on Edd's face while he slept.

The Ogre Queen picked Kevin up in her arms as she walked over to the Fairy Queen and her son. "The baby" was all the little ogre prince could call the little fairy prince. Surprisingly, when Edd opened his big blue eyes, he started smiling and giggling at Kevin. It was such a cute little scene. Seeing this little moment gave the parents an idea; when Edd and Kevin were older, they were to married and united both the north and south of Fantasia into one.

As the years passed, Edd and Kevin seemed to not be on the best of terms as children. For some reason, Edd started wearing his mother's black and white scarf around his head. Not only that, but Edd hung out with Ed, the centaur, and Eddy, another fairy child who hates Kevin while Kevin started hanging out with the other kids of Fantasia and became a very popular ogre. Though Kevin had nothing against Edd, him being involved with Eddy's stupid scams just seemed to get him involved in Eddy's beatings. Yet, when it came to beating up Edd, Kevin felt hesitate to even hurt one single strain of hair on his head.

A few more years have went by, the two boys were enter their teenage years. This is when things started to change for the both of them. Everything started on the night of Edd's 13th birthday ball...


	9. Chapter 9

The Ogre and The Fairy

Chapter 8: The Real Memories part 2

FQ: Eddward, my dear...

The Fairy Queen call on her son from behind his bedroom door.

DD: Just a minute, mother.

The Fairy Queen chuckled slightly under her breath and grabbed the door handle.

FQ: I'm coming in. Is that alright?

DD: Yes, that's fine mother.

The Fairy Queen pushed the door open enough to let herself in. She saw her son over by the window staring out at the guests coming into his home. Edd was dressed in a deep blue romper where the bottoms went down to his ankles with golden yellow waistband that was connected to a sky blue glittered sheer high-low train that sparkled like the stars. He had on golden bracelets on each wrist that had huge sapphire jewels on them and a gold necklace around his neck with small sapphire jewels going from one side to another. His pink wings were now white and slightly bigger than average. The only thing that didn't sit right with his party attire was the black and white scarf that sat on his head.

FQ: Oh, Eddward...

Eddward turned to his mother, he smiled. He pinched a small part of the train and lifted it up from the ground and twirled around in it, showing off the details. The Fairy Queen was indeed impressed; her son looked like her when she was young, hard to believe that he was born a boy. Yet she thought the scarf could be left off of his head at least just this once.

FQ: You look amazing, my dear...but do you think we can leave the scarf just this one time?

DD: But mother, I can't. The people will ask about the scar which looks disgusting. Not only that but my hair, it has grey streaks in it; they'll think I'm turning into an old man...All I need is wrinkles to appear.

FQ: Oh, darling...

The Fairy Queen gently took Edd's hands into her own. She walked him over to the three way mirror and sat him down on the small bench in front of it. She stood behind him and started to unwrap the scarf from around his neck, leaving the rest to simply slide of the top of his head and land on the ground.

When the scarf fell, so did his hair. Edd's hair grew so long and beautifully since he was a child, even though it had gray streaks in it. His hair was wavy and his bangs covered part of his face and went down to his neck, the other part of his face is where his scar was visible.

When Edd was little, a group called Black Magi kidnapped him in the middle of the night. One of the member knock him unconscious with a blunt object because the sleeping spell wasn't working, but ended up hitting him a bit harder which left him with a deep gash on his head. Surprisingly it didn't kill him, but he didn't wake up for days. When he woke up, he was back in his room, surrounded by his parents, house maids, knights, and doctors.

He reached up and covered the scar with his hand, looking away from his reflection in the mirror.

FQ: Eddward...

She took his hand of his scar and sat down beside him, moving his bangs back behind his ear. He looked at her and she smiled.

FQ: You're perfect no matter what you look like. No matter how much you think you're not, you're beautiful and special to someone...

She hugged him and he hugged her back. He smiled knowing that he felt more confidents in himself thanks to his mother, even though he still had doubts. The fairy queen looked at her son with compassion in her eyes.

FQ: Let's just try something new, just for this one night. Okay?

Edd took a moment, he wasn't sure what would happen tonight, but for his mother's sake he would give this one night a change.

DD: Alright.

FQ: That's my boy.

One by one, the guests filled the ballroom. Chattering, the scent of food, and music filled the air as they all waited for the guest of honor to come to the party. Edd's friends, Ed and Eddy, we're standing by the punch bowl and buffet table. Eddy, trying to flirt with girls some girls but not having any luck and Ed actually staring at Rolf, the goblin prince. Rolf was a close friend of Kevin's, he also couldn't stop staring at the blushing centaur.

Speaking of Kevin, he was practically swarmed by the creatures of Fantasia. He was dressed in a dark red, sleeve less suit with an redish orange, black furred trim cap on his shoulders. His red hair was tied into a low ponytail... god he was handsome. All the girls and young boys wanted to dance with him, but he didn't want to. In all honesty, he didn't want to be here; his parents forced him to come. Kevin danced with a few subjects for a little before he went to sit back down with his friends.

KV: God, what's taking him so long to show up to his own party?

Kevin groaned annoyingly. Nazz and Nat just looked at him, Nazz rolled her eyes.

NZ: Why don't you ask Ed and Eddy, dude? I'm sure they know what's keeping Double D.

KV: Ain't no way in hell I'm asking dork and dorkiest over there? Shit, they probably don't know either.

NT: So? Man, just go over there and ask them. I wanna see if I can get a dance with his double cutie highness while I'm here.

Kevin sighed heavily, admitting that the only way to know what was keeping Edd was to ask his worst enemy. He rolled his eyes and stood up from his sit and started walking over to Eddy. Just as soon as he stepped in the middle of the dance floor, the trumpets flared, catching everyone's attention to the top of the center stairs where the announcer stood.

AR: Announcing his royal highness...Prince Eddward.

The announcer moved aside and in walked in a sight that was never before seen which had everyone, especially Kevin, in awes. Edd's hair was flowing in the wind as he walked into the room. Half of his hair was in a small braid, and instead of his scarf on his head, it was a small silver flower crown. He stopped at the top of the stairs to look at the many eyes that were staring back him. He looked around recognizing some fimaliar faces, but when his eyes saw Kevin's it felt as though the world had stopped.

Kevin couldn't stop looking at Edd as he walked down the stairs. Edd somehow became the only one in the room and everyone else disappeared. Kevin had never seen something so...so...amazing and...beautiful in his life. How come he never notice the double dork like this before?

The question would be answered later cause as soon he could think of an answer, Edd was already down the stairs and a few feet away from him. Not even thinking, Kevin's feet started moving on their own, getting closer and closet to Edd. Edd felt himself blush as he saw Kevin coming closer to him, he looked down at the ground feeling embarrassed. Until he saw Kevin's feet in front of his own.

DD: I...I-I'm glad you w-were able to come, your highness.

Kevin couldn't help but smile at the little fairy's shyness. Edd looked but at him with his big ocean blue eyes.

KV: Happy Birthday, dork.

Kevin bowed before Edd and looked at him.

KV: Please...

He extended his hand to Edd. Edd blinked and looked at him in confusion, but was blushing nonetheless.

KV: Might his majesty honor thee with his first dance?

Edd felt his heart skip a beat as Kevin held out his hand and asked him to dance. He smiled from cheek to cheek that were getting more red by the minute. Kevin felt his heart thump hard against his chest from seeing Edd smile, he was even more happy when Edd actually took his hand in approval.

Kevin led Edd back to the center of the dance floor. Edd felt so nervous as the walked and the music being to fade in. Kevin turned so that they were facing each other again. He cuffed Edd's chin between his thumb and index finger and lift it so he was staring into those beautiful sapphire eyes.

KV: No need to be nervous, dork.

He let go of Edd's chin, traveled down Edd's shoulder to his waist. Edd couldn't help but shutter under Kevin's touch.

DD: Forgive me, Kevin...I'm not much of a dancer.

KV:That's okay...

Without warning, Kevin pulled Edd in, making him blush redder than before and to let out a tiny gasp of surprise. Kevin just chuckled.

KV: Just follow my lead.

With that, they glided all around the dance floor. Edd never felt like this before; sure he danced a few times even though he was very good, but with Kevin...it was almost as if he was dancing among the clouds with only the light of the moon shining on them.

Kevin felt exactly the same about this moment. He felt his heart skip several beats as he watch Edd twirl in his romper and lifted him off the ground so his wings fluttered and sparkled. The two danced the night away.

A few hours went by and the guest were leaving. The Fairy King and Queen said they're goodbyes to all those who came, but they wondered where the ogre prince and their son ran off to.

FQ: Everyone is leaving. Where are those two? He should at least see his guests off.

FK: Oh, leave the two alone for a while. It's Edd's birthday. And besides the two are to be married in a few more years, it's best to let love happen.

The fairy queen giggled at her husband.

FQ: You're right my darling.

Out in the garden behind the castle, Edd and Kevin sat together on a stone bench in front of a small pond filled with white lilies, koi fish, and a few little green frogs. There were also lighting bugs out, making it look as if little tiny suns were surrounding them. Kevin and Edd just stared at the moon light sky and took a few glances at each other. The silence between them was both awkward yet comfortable. The silence was broken by Edd's giggling.

KV: What's so funny?

DD: I was just thinking...of the last time I came to this part of the garden. It was about...6 years ago, I believe.

Kevin looked at him in disbelief.

KV: That long?

DD: Yes...We use to come here all the time when you came to visit...Remember?

Kevin looked at the pond in a confused state, then memories of him and Edd as children. Running around the garden and feeding tge koi fish in the pond, plus Edd using hid magic to make on the lilies. Making the bloom under the night sky.

KV: I do remember. God...it's been that long?

Edd nodded his head.

DD: For some reason, when you started hanging out with Nat and the others...you stopped coming to see me, so I never came back to this part off the garden.

KV: Oh...sorry, I guess that was my fault.

DD: It's alright. Though I never came back to this one part of the garden, I wasn't alone. I had Ed, Eddy, and even Rave came by a few times...but I can't lie...

Edd took Kevin's hand into his own, Kevin's cheeks turned slightly pink.

DD: I did miss you.

He smiled, which made Kevin shiver. How could Kevin not see Edd this way before? Why does he feel so...so...so...

DD: Kevin? Are y-!

Edd was silence by a pair of soft but chapped lips on his own. He couldn't believe what was happening at first. Eyes were blinking several times to the action Kevin took before he finally settled into the kiss. A moment passed before Kevin pulled away, He looked at Edd with love and a hint of lust in his eyes before they turned into slight shock and confusion. He looked back at the pond, cheeks as bright red as a rose. Edd's were the same.

DD: Well...t-that was rather...unexpected.

KV: Yeah...sorry about that.

Edd giggled girlishly and Kevin couldn't help but let out a small laugh too.

DD: It's quite alright...honestly...I was kind of hoping that you would.

KV: Why's that?

DD: When I saw you at the party...Somehow...the whole world just seem to stop. Then when we were dancing, I felt like I was dancing in space with the stars twinkle around us.

KV: Really now? Well...

Kevin got up off the stone bench, Edd watching his every move in confusion. Kevin smiled back at Edd then took a step onto the surface water of the pond. He waved his hand around, making green magic appear from it. Then with one swift of his hand, the water over flowed enough to touch Edd's toes and the reflection of them disappeared and turned into the night sky. Edd looked at his feet, smiling from cheek to cheek as the stars twinkled under him and fireflies began to fly around them.

KV: How about I make that feeling into a reality?

Kevin bowed and extended his hand to Edd so that they may dance once more before the night ends. Edd placed his hand into Kevin's and was pulled in close. Both of them had sparkles in their eyes as the two began to glide among the stars under them. This was truly the start of a new beginning.


End file.
